This invention relates to an applicator for dispensing solutions such as hair treating solutions and applying the solutions in a hair treating operation such as hair tinting, and particularly to means for metering the solutions from the applicator.
Containers are often provided with means for metering the flow of the contents as it's dispensed. Condiments, for example, may be provided with a cap having an opening that is opened or closed as the cap is turned to increase or decrease the effective size of the opening and thus to increase or decrease the rate at which the condiments are dispensed. Alternatively, the cap may have, for example, two holes of different sizes or shapes or two groups of holes that are the same size but different in number that are adapted to be aligned selectively with an opening in the container as the cap is turned thus increasing or decreasing the effective size of the opening. Products such as powders are usually sold in containers provided with caps having a plurality of holes through which the powders are shaken--the rate at which the powder is dispensed being determined by how coarse or fine the powder is relative to the size of the holes.
Another example of means for controlling the rate at which a product is dispensed by controlling the size of the openings through which it is dispensed is shown in the patent of Symonds, U.S. Pat. No. 514,290, which discloses a collapsible tube for glue in which a perforated diaphram is disposed in the mouth of the tube. The patent of Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 98,257, for example, discloses a hose nozzle in which a number of different disks may be used to control the flow of water from the nozzle to vary the stream.
Devices for dispensing hair treating solutions have also been provided with means for controlling flow. The patent of Battle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,295, shows a hair treating instrument having a reservoir for the treating solution that is dispensed through holes into a pad designed to prevent the solution from flowing freely through the holes and to cause it to seep into and saturate the pad. The patent of Main, U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,740, shows a dispenser having a flow controlling opening which is intended to be varied in size to suit the nature and viscosity of the liquid being dispensed. The patent of Kovacs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,875 shows a squeeze applicator in which the solution is adapted to be dispensed through calibrated openings in a selected diaphragm that is sized to accommodate the viscosity of the solution being dispensed.
Thus, various means are known for controlling the rate at which materials are dispensed through openings, and specifically for controlling the rate for dispensing hair treating solutions from a squeeze type container, including replaceable diaphragms. While there are recognized advantages in a dispenser of this type for dispensing hair treating solutions, they have found only limited use in practice. It is difficult to speculate on the reasons for this but it seems clear that the prior art devices have not provided sufficient advantage relative to their cost and ease of use to make them generally acceptable.
The objects of the present invention are to provide a squeeze-type applicator for materials such as hair-treating solutions having means for metering the flow of solution so that, regardless of the viscosity of the solution, the dispenser can be used in the same manner. Thus, after developing a technique or feel in the use of the dispenser, an operator need not vary that technique when switching from one solution to another. Additional objects of this invention are to provide such a dispenser that is inexpensive and easy to use.